


Закладки

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [16]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Baking, Banter, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01, Trust Issues, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Возвращается Питер домой, а там...
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Закладки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626147) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Где-то в течение первой недели совместной работы.

— М-м-м, какой восхитительный запах! — воскликнул Питер, с порога угодив под приветственное обожание Сачмо. — Что готовишь, милая?

— Это не я.

Питер покрутил головой и обнаружил Эл на диване.

— Как? А кто тог… Нил?

— Меня выставили с кухни, — улыбнулась Эл.

— Он там сам по себе? На нашей кухне?

— Милый, успокойся.

— Ты позво… он же уголовник, Эл! Он испечёт пирог с ножом и отправит его одному из своих приятелей по отсидке! Или отравит нас!

Эл нахмурилась, ясно давая понять, что считает, что её муж идиот.

— Милый, это же Нил. Он не будет нас травить. Не столь уверена насчёт закладки в пироге, но если найдём хоть одну, обещаю, что не буду перебивать твоё «а я предупреждал».

— Закладки убивают вкус! — радостно заявил Нил от двери.

Питер развернулся. На Ниле был жёлтый в цветочек фартук Эл, щёки Нила были припорошены мукой, а сам он выглядел так, будто сошёл с картинки — даже в большей степени, чем когда когда Питер заехал за ним тем самым утром.

— Он на моей кухне. Готовит…

— Печёт! — перебил его Нил.

— Печёт. Ты впустила его на мою кухню…

— На чью кухню? — переспросила Эл очень опасным тоном. Питер явно был на волоске от края её терпения.

Тоже поняв, что у Питера проблемы, Нил шумно втянул воздух.

— У-у-у…

— Милая… — попытался Питер исправить ситуацию.

— Милый, — строго отозвалась Эл, — Нил предложил приготовить нам ужин, чтобы отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты принял его условие. И меня — за то, что терплю его. Вас обоих, по большей части. Так что ты сейчас улыбнёшься, скажешь «спасибо» и будешь паинькой.

Взгляд Питера метнулся от Нила, безуспешно пытающегося спрятать ухмылку, к Эл, чьё раздражение грозило перерасти в недовольство. Он заранее проиграл.

— Спасибо, Нил, — послушно повторил он.

Улыбка Нила засияла ещё ярче.

— Пожалуйста! И обещаю тебе — никаких закладок!


End file.
